


Polyurethane & Polycarbonate: The Chemistry of Jensen

by MorrPhyc



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Chastity Device, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, M/M, SPN Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrPhyc/pseuds/MorrPhyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared gets a head start on his vacation with Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polyurethane & Polycarbonate: The Chemistry of Jensen

Jared smiled as he watched Jensen finish his scene. It had been a long day but Jensen was playing it like it was the first take of the day. He was always blown away by Jensen's acting and tonight was no exception. Still, it was the eighth take and Jared yawned. Even if Jen looked like he could keep going all night, Jared was fuckin' _tired_. Two weeks with no time off due to every screw up imaginable, so they'd had to spend off days doing looping and pickups.

His eyes flickered over Jensen's body as Dean slid the 9 mil out of the waist of his jeans. Five days off. They had five days off after this and he would have that hard, tight body all to himself with no interruptions. Jared couldn't wait. He'd even called Katie and she'd picked up Sadie and Harley. The fridge was stocked, beer was bought and there was Madden on Xbox.

The director, some last minute substitution that was fuck all at getting this scene, finally yelled cut and wrap. Jared wanted to cry with joy. Instead, he got out of the chair and walked up to Jensen and grabbed his arm.

"Jesus, Jared. Wait." Jensen said as he was dragged along. Several of the crew members were laughing at his exasperation and Jared blithely ignored all them, simply waving at the crew as he pulled Jensen to his trailer to change. 

He slammed Jensen against the wall the second he shut the door and asked: "So, have you been a good boy all day, Jen?"

Jared loved how after everything, he could still make Jensen blush. He pushed Dean's collar aside and nipped at Jensen's neck, whispering, "God, baby, what you do to me." He palmed the hardness between Jensen's legs, still biting along his neck as Jensen's hands pulled at him.

"Jared, please. Please, I need to…"

Jared gave him a deep, long kiss and pulled away. 

Jensen's eyes flashed with frustration. "Fucking bastard."

Jared laughed and fished a key out of his pocket, waving it in front of Jensen's face. He stepped back and flopped down on the couch, still waving the key. Jensen's hands clenched and his shoulders slid down the wall. Jared could hear his harsh breathing and damn but he needed to let Jen change so they could go home. But he was hard as a fucking rock now and home would have to wait. With his free hand he rubbed idly at the bulge between his legs. "Let me see it, Jen."

Jensen's breath caught and he banged his head against the wall. "Jared, lemme have the key, man, and you can see a helluva lot more of it."

Jared grinned. "We play my way. Take 'em off, Jen."

Jensen bit his lip, eyes closed tight and Jared thought for a second, Jensen would refuse but he finally nodded. His hands were shaky as he unbuttoned his fly and stepped out of Dean's jeans and his underwear and pushed up the long shirt tail, gripping the ends tightly.

Jared was impossibly hard and licked his lips as he stared at the curved, clear cage that kept Jensen's cock confined. "Come here."

Jensen was already moving before the second word and Jared's hand slid across the hard bare thigh before he touched the lock on the side of the cock cage. He loved Jensen's cock, he owned Jensen's cock. It was his own personal work of art and it needed to be displayed properly. He'd spent weeks looking for the right cock cage to showcase Jensen's length and shape. This one was perfect. It even had plastic locks so Jensen could pass through the metal detectors when flying. The transparent polycarbonate cage was vented so it was sanitary as well as aesthetically pleasing. Dean's shirt was too long though, covering his beloved work of art when Jensen dropped his hands. Jensen had special shirts at home, leather, satin, silk and vinyl, that just skimmed those slim hips and clung to his chest like a second skin. But Jared's favorite by far was the tight, short sleeved black polyurethane shirt. It was custom fit to stretch across Jensen's shoulders, and each button barely closed through its snug hole. The bottom just touched the top of Jensen's ass and Jared loved to have Jensen wear it with black leather cowboy boots. A shudder ran through his body at the image. He'd make Jensen wear it tonight.

He reached back, playing with one of the spacer rings and Jensen gripped his shoulder so tight Jared saw stars.

"Fuck, Jared," Jensen panted, "I gotta, man."

Jared just shook his head, running his fingers along the polyurethane sheath, "Not yet." Jensen groaned but didn't ask again. He bit the inside of Jensen's thigh, savoring the salty taste of Jensen's sweaty skin. "Suck me, baby."

"God, yes." Jensen's voice was throaty, needy and Jared almost came just from that. He let his head drop back on the couch, eyes closing, as Jensen sank to his knees in front him, hands making quick work of his snap and zipper. Then, _God_ , a wet, warm heat surrounded him, sucking him. He slid a hand into Jen's hair, guiding him, needing it hard and fast. Jensen didn't argue. Nimble fingers worked his balls and a long agile tongue curled around his cock before he was sucked all the way down to the root. Jensen squeezed he balls and his throat contracted around his cock and Jared was gone. He cried out Jensen's name as he came. Jensen slid back, Jared's cock in his mouth, suckling until Jared was still. 

Jared ran his fingers lazily through Jensen's hair, enjoying the feel of that sweet mouth a while longer before releasing him and letting Jensen get up. He looked down to see Jensen licking his lips with a wicked smile. "Damn, Jen. Enough." He pulled him up and kissed him, loving the taste of himself in Jensen's mouth. "Let's get you a shower and then get you home." 

Jensen nodded, obviously worn out from the day and Jared's delightful torments.

He pulled Dean's top over Jensen's head and let Jensen undress him. He shivered as Jensen kissed along his body. Jensen took the key out of Jared's hand and threw it on top of Jared's jeans. They made their way to the small bathroom and Jared turned on the water, letting it warm up. He cocked an eyebrow at Jensen. "Need to take a leak?"

Jensen's cheeks flamed and he turned his face away from Jared but said softly, "Yeah."

Jared stood behind him in front of the toilet and ran his hands down the inside of Jensen's thighs before taking a hold of his cock, lifting it over the bowl. He crowded in close, every inch of his front touching Jensen's back. Jensen's hands were on his forearms, rubbing gently. "Let go, man." Jensen nodded and Jared felt the vibration of it through the cage before the yellow liquid stream splattered into the bowl. His other hand continued rubbing Jensen's thigh, encouraging him, rewarding him, loving him. Jensen's head was resting back on his shoulder and Jared knew nothing was better than what they had. He shook the last drops off and flushed the toilet before guiding Jensen to the shower and climbing in behind him. Jensen wordlessly filled the sponge with sandalwood body wash and handed it to Jared before placing his hands on the tiled wall in front of him.

Jared watched the water sluice down the muscled shoulders, down the trim waist, small drops collecting at the dip above his ass before spilling over, following the perfect curve before dropping quickly down long lean bowled legs. Every part of Jensen amazed and aroused him and it always would.

Jensen looked back over his shoulder and cocked an eyebrow. "You forget how?"

Jared flushed and grinned. "Just admirin' the view."

Jensen snorted. "Get busy, boy. Time's awastin'." He licked those perfect lips and Jared almost attacked him with the sponge, eager finish and get home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a fill for [spnkink-meme](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com). Original prompt [here](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/25693.html?thread=5897309#t5897309).


End file.
